


Doing It on The Forest Floor

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Sex, Horny Castiel, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about this for a Destiel smut: Sam and Dean get into a fight so Dean storms off and goes for a walk in the woods. He gets lost and calls a horny Cas to help him out. Cas shows up and ends up fucking Dean on the forest floor. Bottom!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It on The Forest Floor

"Just forget it!" Dean shouted as he stormed away. He and Sam had gotten in a fight and Dean needed t blow off some steam.

He started walking in a random direction, heading for the woods. As it got later and the sun went down, Dean realized that he was lost. He looked around, not seeing any familiar landmarks, and he sighed.

"Great." He grumbled. "Fucking perfect. Cas! Cas, I need you, dude! Get your ass down here!"

When Dean heard the flutter of wings, he turned to see Cas.

"There you are. Listen, I’m-Cas!"

Cas had pushed Dean up by a tree, and ground him hips into Dean, making Dean feel the erection in Cas’ pants.

"I want you Dean." Cas murmured in Dean’s ear. "I want you now."

"Cas…now is really not the time for…oh, fuck." Dean moaned, as Cas continued to rub and rut against Dean’s thigh.

Cas’ hand trailed up Dean’s chest, before it curled around the nape of Dean’s neck. Cas pressed close, lips inches away from Dean’s.

"Dean…" Cas murmured, eyes flickering up to Dean’s. Dean was the one that pushed forward, connecting their lips.

Cas took quick control of the kiss and Dean moaned. Cas pulled him forward and down on the ground, rubbing and rutting, hands carding through Dean’s hair.

Cas moved away, and started undoing Dean’s pants, pulling them down swiftly. Cas pulled out a packet of lube before he started stripping himself, and Dean watched with wide lust-blown eyes, reaching down to stroke his cock slowly.

When Cas was naked, he poured some of the lube on his fingers, and pushed Dean’s legs apart. Dean hooked his legs over Cas’ shoulders, and Cas started working Dean open, grinning as he watched Dean moan and keen underneath him.

Cas took his time opening Dean, until the hunter was moaning and begging for Cas’ cock. Cas pulled his fingers away and lubed his cock, hand at the base to guide it to Dean’s hole.

He ran the head across Dean’s hole, and Dean moaned.

"Cas…please…" Dean begged softly, breathing heavily as he kept one hand wrapped around his cock.

Cas grinned and gave a quick thrust, watching as he sank inside Dean, feeling Dean’s heat around him, his channel clenching around Cas’ cock.

Cas groaned and started rolling his hips, watching as his cock slid in and out. Dean groaned as he was filled and he jerked when Cas’ cock went over his prostate.

Cas started quickening the pace and Dean cried out, loudly.

"Love those noises." Cas murmured. "Make as many as you please, Dean. No one will hear us."

With every thrust, Dean cried out, moaning or shouting some expletive to reveal his pleasure.

Cas’ lips were against Dean’s neck, right against his pulse, feeling the hunter’s heart beat as he nipped and licked at the mark.

"Cas…I’m gonna come." Dean groaned, hands quickening on his cock. "Cas…Cas!"

Dean clenched around Cas’ cock, and Cas groaned, the tightness pushing him over the edge and coming inside Dean.

He gave a few more thrusts afterwards, until he stilled, panting into Dean’s neck, nosing lightly.

"Dean…" Cas murmured. "What was it you needed help with?"

"Gettin’ out of these woods….got lost." Dean murmured back.

Cas nodded. “I shall clean you up first, and then I will lead you out.”

"Sounds like a plan." Dean nodded, dropping his head onto the forest floor.


End file.
